Shawns daughter?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What if Gus's sister Joy and Shawn was parents, But Gus's sister didn't think that Shawn would be a good father so she put it form her daughter and Shawn So she and her daughter left, but now 12 years later Gus's sister daughter Natalie which is white and her friend Jade which is also white comes, How will Shawn react? But does Gus already know about her? *full sym inside*
1. Chapter 1

Sum: What if Gus's sister and Shawn was parents, But Gus's sister joy didn't think that Shawn would be a good father so she put it form her daughter and Shawn So she and her daughter left, but now 12 years later Gus's sister daughter Natalie which is white and her friend Jade which is also white comes, How will Shawn react? But does Gus already know about her?

As Shawn and Gus were walking and talking about a needing a case , Two 12 year old's were walking.

"Hmm. I wonder if Jules and Lassie have a case they need help with" Gus says.

Then They hear a voice "Come on Jade, I want you to meet my uncle" the voice says. As Shawn and Gus Round the corner, They bump into two 12 year old girls. One of the 12 year old's was were glasses, Wearing a soul form soul eater outfit, in sneakers, And white. Which she has brown hair and green eyes

The other 12 year old was white also, in a blue hoddy that has music notes all over it, Red shiny jeans, in sneakers also, and had the over the ear headphones on listing to music. She had black hair and blue eyes. Once she saw Gus, She smiles turns her music off, And hugs Gus.

"Uncle Gus" She says

"Aw, so that's uncle?" the other girl asks, Which is only answered by a nod.

"Natalie, Would you like to Introduce me to your friend?" Gus asks the girl that's hugging him

"Oh yea! This is my friend Jade" The girl now known as Natalie says and lets go off Gus pointing to the brown haired girl.

"Oh and this is Shawn" Gus says pointing to Shawn

"oh, great guess who's calling me" Jade says

"Oh let me take a guess, Donielle who doesn't understand that she's the one who stopped being friends with us?" Natalie guesses which Jade nods.

"Well, I'm sorry Natalie but me and Shawn have to go, Right Shawn?" Gus says

"Oh, yea We have to go" Shawn says.

"But why can't we join you two?" Jade asks

"You do got a point, Jade" Shawn says.

* * *

Once they was at the police station, Buzz looked at the girls and said "I'm sorry but your not allowed here".

"Buzz there with us" Gus says

"Oh then go right ahead and chief Vick wants you guys" Buzz says. Which they go to her office.

"Girls stay right here, Promise?" Gus says

"I promise" both girls say. Gus and Shawn go in her office.

"What are those girls doing here?" Vick asks

"lets see what excuse they use this time" Lassie says

"uh, The black haired one is my niece and and the brown haired one is her friend" Gus says


	2. Chapter 2

sum: What if Gus's sister and Shawn was parents, But Gus's sister joy didn't think that Shawn would be a good father so she put it form her daughter and Shawn So she and her daughter left, but now 12 years later Gus's sister daughter Natalie which is white and her friend Jade which is also white comes, How will Shawn react? But does Gus already know about her? And happens when they find out she's a famous singer for cover songs in Ohio?

* * *

"Aw so who's the lucky lady?" Lassiter says with a grin

"very funny she's my niece she's my sister's daughter Natalie" Gus says .

"The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I'm gonna lose control Here's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster"

They hear singing they exit the office and see Natalie singing. Which everyone is around Natalie.

"Wait I thought that name sounded familiar. Are you Natalie the famous cover singer form ohio?" Juliet asks which Natalie nods.

"But your only 12 so how?" Lassiter asks.

"Akron, Ohio is a small city" Natalie says


End file.
